Great Discovery
by XenaLin
Summary: A oneshot story based on Elton John's song The Great Discovery.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the storyplot for this story.  
-------------------------------------------**

The hallway was dark, not pitchblack but it was very dim. Tiny lamps were shining with a soft, dim light just enough to show the way. Two small feet were slowly making their way towards a cry from the room at the end of the hallway. A little darkhaired boy with hazelgreen eyes wearing his pyjamas was walking on wobbly legs down the hallway. His little hand gripping objects that were standing against the walls along the way.  
Last night had brought with it so much commotion and fuss around a small person arriving. The little boy had never met this new, small person before. He was now curious as he wobbled his way down towards the room where his parents had put the little person to bed.  
He entered the room. The moon was full and shone through frosty windows. The stars were scattered across the frosty, cold Novembernight.  
He turned to the crib that was standing in a corner. The room was brighter than the hallway, dim lights shining everywhere in the room. The screams were still echoing in the room and the little boy straddled over to the bed, trying to peer inside. He couldn't see anything, and now he was really curious as to what it was inside the crib.  
Suddenly he heard a noise from the doorway and he turned his head. He smiled and reached up towards the much taller person coming into the room.  
"Are you curious, Christopher?" the man asked.  
The little boy nodded. His father walked up to him and lifted him up in the air, and walked up to the crib leaning down so Christopher could see what it was in there. What the little boy saw amazed him.  
"It's your baby brother Christopher" his father said. "And his name is Joshua."  
Christopher looked down into the crib, meeting a pair of hazelgreen eyes, just like his own. The little person in there had dark hair as himself too. His eyes locked with his baby brother and he felt a little jolt in his little heart and he smiled. He might not be more than one and half years old, but he knew what he felt.  
His father saw his smile and smiled at the sight. He knew that Christopher would instantly know who the new little person in the family was.  
He turned around with Christopher in his arms as he heard a noise from the doorway.  
"Will, why don't you just pick Joshua up? That way he will stop screaming and wake me up."  
"I'm sorry Karen" Will said. "Chris was curious and wanted to see his baby brother."  
Karen walked up to the crib and Will leaned down and kissed her lips softly before she turned her attention to the crib, leaning down and picked up the little baby in there.  
"There there" she hushed Joshua, softly cradling him. "I think he's hungry" she said a few seconds later.  
"Yes maybe" Will answered and put down Christopher on the floor again.  
The little boy straddled over to where Karen had sat down to nurse their newborn son. She smiled as she saw Christopher come towards her.  
"I'm just going to feed him Chris" she said softly as the little boy reached the armchair and took hold of the arm of the chair for support.  
He stood there, watching his baby brother being fed by their mother. Karen started to softly hum a gentle lullaby and it made both Joshua and Christopher sleepy. Will walked up to the chair and picked up Christopher in his arms as they both stood and watched Joshua eat. Christopher leaned his head towards his fathers and wrapped his tiny arms around his neck. Will's heart melted completely. It never ceased to amaze him that he and Karen were married with two beautiful baby boys.  
Karen looked up for a few seconds watching her husband and son before she smiling turned her attention to the baby in her arms. He was beginning to get sleepy and she felt him let go of her and she buttoned up her pyjamas again before standing up, trying to make Joshua burp. She succeeded pretty fast and she put him to bed again, tucking him in properly, kissing his forehead gently before standing up, still humming a gentle lullaby.  
"Let's go to bed" Will whispered as he kissed Karen's forehead, taking her hand and leading her out of the nursery.  
He let go of her hand as he walked to Christophers bedroom to tuck him in. Entering the room, he turned on a nightlamp and put the now almost sleeping boy back to bed, tucking him in properly, kissing his forehead, smoothing his hair gently. He stood up and almost jumped when he felt a pair of arms around his waist.  
He put one hand on hers, as he put his arm around her shoulders, making her stand next to him instead as they together watched their son sleep peacefully, knowing that he now had a baby brother, someone to take care of.

-----------------------------------------------------

A/N Well not very good but it's kind of cute, isn't it? R&R please.


End file.
